Alone at Last
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Amy decide ser más sutil, o directa, para librarse de Buffy y así poder tener a Xander para ella sola. Por supuesto que nadie podía saber hasta que lejos podría llegar su conjuro pero así es la magia, ¿verdad? Siempre con sus consecuencias, para alguien al menos.


**Alone at Last**

—Al fin solos.

Xander no necesitaba alzar la vista para saber a quién le pertenecía aquella voz porque soñaba con aquella voz, además del resto de su cuerpo, desde que la conoció el año pasado. Y fíjate que ahora mismo no le apetecía para nada el encontrarse a solas con ella porque solamente podía acabar muy mal para los dos. Y cuando se dice "los dos" se refiere a él solo porque es el más frágil de ambos.

Pero tenía que alzar la vista, era mucho peor el tratar de cruzar este puente sin ver el camino, y al instante sintió como le abandonaba todo el aire de sus pulmones al encontrarse con que Buffy solamente parecía estar llevando un impermeable, atado con el cinto, y unos tacones. Curiosamente esto mismo juraría que ya lo había vivido anteriormente y por lo de vivirlo quería decir soñado. Y sabía muy bien como acababa dicho sueño. Teniendo que cambiar las sábanas.

—¡Buff! Me vas a dar un infarto…

Mientras Xander se mostraba todo nervioso por la situación, Buffy lo miraba seriamente y sin dudas en sus acciones. Sabía a lo que venía y no se iba a marchar sin conseguirlo.

—Voy a darte mucho más que eso— le aseguró eliminando toda distancia entre los dos. Aunque Xander trata de alejarse de ella, Buffy se lo impide colocándose justo ante él dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso. Xander entró en pánico.

—Buffy. Por el amor de Dios, no abras el impermeable.

Esa era la intención de Buffy por lo que el que se lo hubiera dicho no significaba que le estuviera dando ideas porque, de lo contrario, no hubiera venido solamente con un impermeable puesto.

—Vamos, es una fiesta— le dijo jugueteando con el cinto—. ¿No vas a abrir tu regalo?

Xander la detuvo cogiéndola del impermeable impidiendo que este se pudiera llegar a abrir lo más mínimo.

—No es que no lo quiera… a veces la remota posible imposibilidad de que tú pudieras gustarme fue todo lo que me sostenía…— la realidad de lo que sucedía frustraba a Xander— pero no ahora. No así. Esta no es tu yo real. Tú solamente estás aquí por culpa de un hechizo. Quiero decir, si yo pensase que tienes la menor idea de lo que significaría para mí… pero tú no, entonces no puedo…

De improviso Buffy llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Xander agarrándole sus partes y palpándolas a gusto. A gusto de ambos por lo alterado que se puso Xander.

—Puedes decir que tú no puedes pero tu cuerpo dice que sí puede… y quiere— le susurró Buffy con voz sensual mientras seguía masajeándole una creciente entrepierna—. Lo quiere y mucho.

Xander trató de retroceder pero lo único que logró fue caerse sobre la escalera, dándose un buen golpe y ofreciéndole una perfecta abertura para que Buffy hiciera… lo que tuviera en mente hacerle. Y antes de que pudiera pedirle una vez más que lo dejase Buffy se encontró con el pene de Xander en su mano. Vale que todo esto estuviera mal y debía ser una completa pesadilla pero es que se parecía tanto a su sueño que casi le costaba el poder distinguir la realidad de la fantasía. Solamente faltaba que llegase…

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió.

—Aléjate de él. Es mío— dijo una furiosa Amy que, como toda otra mujer de Sunnydale, no estaba dispuesta a dejar a Xander a otra que no fuera ella misma.

Buffy solamente se vuelve hacia Amy mirando por encima de su hombro sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciéndole a Xander y este, por muy mal que estuviera, le estaba más que agradecido que siguiera. Sus ojos solamente mostraban furia ante la sola presencia de Amy y su atrevimiento al querer tomar posesión de Xander.

—No lo creo. ¿Xander? Díselo.

Pero Xander no es que estuviera en posición para responder preguntas mientras estaba siendo masturbado por Buffy de todas las posibilidades.

—¿Qué? Yo,… yo…

Su mente cortocircuitada por el simple, aunque aquí complicado, placer. Por suerte para él Amy no necesitaba una respuesta por su parte.

—No tiene que decirlo. Sé lo que quiere su corazón— le dijo arrodillándose junto a Buffy y tratando de que soltase el pene de Xander.

—Es gracioso. Si piensas que eso es su corazón empiezas muy mal, guarra.

—¿Y eso me lo dice la que lo está masturbando?

—No he escuchado ninguna queja por su parte.

—Porque estás sorda y ciega ya que está claro que no le gusta nada lo que le estás haciendo. Se nota que no tienes ni idea de lo que le gusta a Xander.

En verdad Xander no podía creerse que dos chicas, Buffy entre ellas y, por qué no ya que Amy también resultaba ser de lo más atractiva, estuvieran discutiendo entre ellas para ver quién era la que lo masturbaba de las dos.

—Claro que sé lo que le gusta. Nos conocemos desde mucho más tiempo que tú y soy yo quien le gusta.

Amy se cansó ya de todo esto.

—"Diosa Hécate, haz tu voluntad…— los ojos de Amy se vuelven completamente negros y apoya sus manos en el pecho de Buffy—, ¡y qué Buffy se vaya a follar a su otra mitad!"

Las manos de Amy crepitan de energía y Buffy se ve cubierta por ella hasta que, tras alcanzar su máximo destello, se vaporiza o, para ser más exactos y esto ninguno de los presentes puede explicarlo porque quedaron cegados por el brillo, se introduce en Buffy por sus propios ojos a los que el brillo aquel no pareció afectar.

—¡Buffy!— gritó Xander al sentir como las manos de Buffy dejaron de tocarle, y de _tocarle_. Justamente cuando le quedaba tan poco para llegar…

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos y su vista retornó vio como en la biblioteca solamente se encontraban Amy y él. De Buffy no había ni rastro aunque, la parte buena, es que, estuviera donde estuviera, seguía llevando el impermeable… aunque considerando que debajo no debía llevar nada tal vez no fuera algo tan bueno.

—¡Oh Dios mío!

Al instante de sentir los labios de Amy atrapando la punta de su pene Xander llegó viniéndose con fuerza y sobresaltando a la muchacha que recibió la descarga en toda la cara. Ciertamente como en su sueño… más o menos cambiando las protagonistas y un par de detalles, no muy significantes visto el óptimo resultado final. Había sido… luego de esto nada podía irle mal, ¿verdad?

—Por Dios, ¿qué fue eso…?

Giles había regresado… con Jenny Calendar.

— — — — —

Se estaba cansando de toda esta situación. Por muchas décadas que hubieran pasado desde entonces, Angelus seguía siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre. Incluso podía decirse que su viaje con alma lo había vuelto algo más directo… pero para alguien que gustaba de perder meses con sus juegos de tortura mentales tampoco era un gran avance. Solamente tenía que matar a una Slayer, no era tan difícil, pues él mismo lo habría logrado a la primera sino hubiera sido por la súbita aparición de su madre blandiendo un hacha en su cabeza, pero considerando que desde que Darla tuvo la mala idea de convertirlo siempre escapaba con el rabo entre las piernas, literalmente hablando, a la sola mención de la Slayer no era de extrañar que se lo pensase a pesar de haber retozado con Buffy. Uno pensaría que eso lo haría actuar con más ímpetu. Angelus siempre tiende a decepcionarte a la larga, y a la corta también.

—No estamos solos— susurró Spike girando la silla de ruedas para encarar la puerta de la habitación. Por alguna razón Drusilla había decidido salir, algo extraño incluso luego de haber recuperado su fuerza, y más si se fue sola porque Angelus, que también había decidido salir, fue por su propia cuenta. Aquí solamente quedaban unos cuantos idiotas, porque llamarles incluso secuaces rebajaba el propio significado de la palabra. Y ahí estaba otra vez ese sonido que le era tan conocido. El sonido de un cuerpo siendo reducido a polvo—. Tiene que ser una broma.

Cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró con la persona que se imaginaba pero no como lo había hecho porque nunca se habría parado a pensar en la Slayer llevando un impermeable y tacones. ¡No podía ser verdad!

—¿Es qué tenías una cita de San Valentín, Slayer?— la sola idea resultaba de lo más confusa porque tenía que estar más loca que la propia Drusilla para venir aquí con esas pintas en busca del gran poff—. Lamento ser portavoz de trágicas noticias pero peaches ha salido. Tal vez buscando algo que rime con pulmones.

—Pantalones— le ofreció Buffy mientras se acercaba, ¿contoneándose de manera sensual? Ni que se estuviera haciendo un pase.

Esto ya era suficientemente extraño sin que hubiera que añadir la fecha del día.

—¿A qué has venido aquí, Slayer?

—A por ti, Spike— y esto es lo que se dice una declaración de intenciones. Deteniéndose frente a él apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Spike inclinándose de manera que le ofrecía una buena vista de su escote—. ¿Qué más podría querer?— con esto, y cogiendo por sorpresa al vampiro, Buffy, de un salto, se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Spike que se quedó sin habla allí mismo—. Mmmm, ¿tienes un cuchillo bien grande o te alegras de verme, Spike?

Por muy vampiro que fuese, y que la quisiera bien muerta, era normal si se te sentase en el regazo una atractiva, y prácticamente desnuda, chica tener una reacción natural de tu cuerpo… a pesar de lo antinatural que fuese siendo un vampiro. Aunque ya que lo preguntaba…

—Bien grande…— se repitió Buffy mientras deslizaba una mano por el brazo de Spike hasta alcanzar su mano a la que encontró blandiendo…— y tu cuchillo también.

No trató de quitarle el cuchillo si no que le alzó el brazo haciendo que aquel filo cortase el cinto, dejando bien claro lo afilado que estaba, para luego ir subiéndolo para hacer lo propio con los botones.

—¿A qué has venido aquí, Slayer?— se repitió Spike y, dándose cuenta de ello, decidió añadir algo más—. Cinco palabras o menos.

Si tuviera necesidad de ello ahora mismo se habría encontrado sin aliento pero, como no lo necesitaba… ahora mismo se encontraba sin aliento.

—He… venido… a… follarte… Spike.

El cuchillo se había encargado de todo obstáculo y Buffy no tuvo ninguna duda para soltar la mano que lo empuñaba para erguirse en el regazo y dejar caer hacia atrás el impermeable y quedarse, como había supuesto, completamente desnuda. Salvo por los tacones, por supuesto.

¿Qué podía decir al respecto, o hacer? No era él quien se había acostado con ella o tuviera el más mínimo interés por ella salvo por verla muerta pero, ¿qué hacer en una situación como esta en la que se encontraba? Para algo las Slayers siempre resultaban ser preciosas chicas elegidas jóvenes y que siempre morían jóvenes.

Al final no tuvo que decir nada porque Buffy le cogió el rostro y lo besó con pasión inflamándole en todos los sentidos, incluyendo el que jurase que su propio cuerpo, frío al tacto, estaba entrando en calor de alguna manera. Tal vez la fricción que estaba haciendo Buffy con su entrepierna sobre la abultada erección en sus pantalones. ¿Se le podía culpar? Por supuesto que sí, y el propio Spike en primer lugar, pero el que Dru se lo estuviera montando con Angelus, desde que había regresado luego de perder su alma, apenas a unos metros de distancia y sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada para ocultarlo… algo así era como darle carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Tener sexo con la Slayer entraba en dicha "carta"?

—No pareces tú misma, Slayer— logró decirle Spike a través del beso pero ya mientras le acariciaba su cuerpo y se aferraba a esos duros glúteos bien trabajados.

—Todo lo contrario. Ahora mismo soy quien debo ser y estoy con quien debo estar— le aseguró echándole hacia atrás la cabeza y exponiendo su cuello que lamió y besó y pareció aprovechar dicho momento para hacerse con aquel cuchillo que lanzó a un lado, de manera despreocupada, y a punto estuvo de clavárselo a una de las muñecas que se encontraban colocadas en cierta estantería—. Contigo, Spike.

Para que estuviera actuando de esta manera no podía ser sino que se encontrase bajo la influencia de la magia, más o menos como le había ocurrido en Halloween pero sin cambiar su personalidad en esta ocasión. ¿Qué culpa podía tener si ella hubiera decidido entregarse a él de todas las personas posibles, vivas o muertas? Lo único que esperaba es que toda esta situación o le acabase explotando encima además de que, hablando de dicha situación, de explotar sería ella la que lo recibiría…

—Sí, bésame, Spike, oh, no pares— le pedía Buffy mientras aquellos besos caían de sus labios por su cuello humedeciendo el camino hasta alcanzar sus pechos donde lo recibieron unos pezones erectos—. Hazlo, chúpamelos, muérdemelos… sí, sí…

Ella no se quedaba atrás porque su acción directa fue la de desabrochar el pantalón de Spike y así poder quitárselo cuanto antes porque toda aquella fricción la había puesto suficientemente mojada para poder ahogar a cualquiera. Por suerte los vampiros no podían ahogarse. Sí, una suerte para Buffy.

Las caricias de aquellas manos sobre su piel desnuda la llenaban de puro éxtasis que no hacía sino aumentar su ardor cuando sentía sus labios, su boca, añadirse a sus acciones. Tanta ropa en medio y solamente dos manos para poder encargarse de ella y al hacerlo obligó a Spike a tener que dejar de tocarla. En primer lugar cuando le quitó la gabardina, aunque ahí si podía seguir usando su boca para extasiarla, y en segundo cuando hizo lo propio con su camiseta negra. Spike no pudo usar ni manos, ni boca en ese momento pero, por otra parte, su torso quedó completamente expuesta a ojos de Buffy que empezó a beber de él al momento. Y lo de beber iba con segundas puesto que decidió usar su boca para besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su lengua lamía y se retorcía sobre su pecho, sobre sus pezones a los que les devolvió las acciones previas realizadas sobre los suyos propios. Y por los siseos de placer que brotaban de boca del vampiro estaba claro que lo estaba disfrutando plenamente.

—Más, Spike, lo quiero todo— le pidió Buffy levantándose de su regazo apoyándose en sus hombros permitiéndole el que pudiera quitarse el pantalón y… bueno, pues solamente el pantalón parecía ser. Además de sus botas, por supuesto—. Todo dentro de mí.

Pero el vampiro parecía tener en mente otra cosa bien diferente aunque con el mismo objetivo en común. Com_placer_ a Buffy. ¿Y con las ganas que ella estaba poniendo cómo no hacerlo?

En primer lugar recuperó aquellos labios ávido de su dulce sabor que corría contrario al salado del resto de su cuerpo que fue recorriendo con su boca descendiendo por el palpitante cuello para hacerla estremecer chupándole los pechos, mientras lo alternaba con sentidas caricias con claros síntomas de posesión al agarrarlos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Buffy fue tumbando su cuerpo hacia atrás arqueándolo siguiendo los besos de Spike que descendían siguiendo un camino predeterminado con un objetivo bien claro en mente. Estaba arrodillada en horcajadas sobre el regazo de Spike pero este pasó ambos brazos por debajo de las piernas enroscándolos sobre sus muslos para alzarla lo suficiente y dejarla justo _a pedir de boca_. El gemido que emitió Buffy fue puro combustible para el hambre de Spike que siguió, diligentemente, _devorándole_ el sexo provocando un aumento de presión en su bajo vientre que llegó a hacer temer a Buffy que pudiera acabar orinándose en el peor momento posible como era este… a no ser que les fuera este tipo de cosas, por supuesto.

—No pares, no, no… así, sí, Spike, más, más… sigue así, sigue… no pares, un poco más… solamente un poco más y… estoy a punto de… explotar— jamás había sentido algo semejante y no podía estar más feliz de que fuera Spike quien se lo estuviera proporcionando. Cuando sintió aquellos fríos colmillos perforarla en busca de la ardiente sangre que recorría su femoral no fue miedo lo que sintió o que hubiera podido cometer un gravísimo error sino todo lo contrario. Había alcanzado lo que había venido a buscar de parte de este vampiro en particular. Pero Buffy no quería quedarse solamente como destinataria de placer sino que también quería provocarlo… y que fuera Spike el destinatario de dicho placer. Por eso, a pesar de su postura, o tal vez a causa de ella, Buffy alargó la mano hasta atrapar en ella el, en camino de una completa erección, miembro viril de Spike al que empezó a estimular moviendo su mano por todo su largo, y tenía mucho que recorrer. En cambio Spike no solamente la estaba haciendo enloquecer con la succión de su sangre sino que, el que siguiera acariciándole el sexo, con especial interés en su clítoris, con aquellos delgados y atentos dedos no hacía sino aumentar toda esta placentera sensación—. ¡SPIKE!

Un cegador resplandor blanco la obligó a cerrar los ojos pero eso no la ayudó para evitar el quedarse ciega momentáneamente sumida en una sensación exquisita de goce. Sensación que no podía haber sido descrita de mejor manera que con el nombre del que la había logrado provocar. En ningún momento le preocupó lo más mínimo el mordisco en su femoral porque, ¿por qué debería importarle? La succión dejó lugar a húmedas caricias con la lengua ofreciéndole el tiempo para que su propio cuerpo se encargase de cerrar aquellas perforaciones como si nunca hubieran existido. _No es justo_, pensó Buffy recordando la cicatriz que adornaba su cuello de parte del Master. No era que la hubiera matado sino que también logró marcarla para el resto de sus días aunque si la idea había sido la de que se hubiera muerto allí mismo entonces podía, de alguna forma retorcida, entenderse.

Buffy recuperó su postura inicial, sentada a horcajadas sobre Spike, y empezó a frotar su empapado sexo contra el duro miembro de Spike mientras su mirada no se apartaba de aquellos profundos ojos amarillos. Con sumo cuidado se alzó lo suficiente para poder colocarse justo sobre aquel falo erecto y descendió lentamente mientras se empalaba con gran placer. Su mano izquierda se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Spike mientras que con la derecha hacía lo propio contra el torso del vampiro.

—Spike.  
—Slayer.

Pasando un brazo y enroscándolo a la cintura de Buffy se puso en pie levantándola sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, el mismo nulo esfuerzo que necesitó para levantarse a pesar de que, se suponía, estaba lisiado desde la noche en que Buffy le arrojó un órgano encima. Ignoró este hecho por completo sin darle algún tipo de importancia a pesar de que la tenía, y mucha. Ella no dejó ni un solo momento de moverse y disfrutando de la sensación de tenerle dentro de ella mientras sus brazos se entrelazaron al cuello de Spike de manera que sus miradas no se perdían más que en los ojos del otro. Aún así Spike pudo llevarles hasta la cama, no era muy complicado encontrándose tan cerca de donde estaba su silla de ruedas, donde se dejó caer poniendo a Buffy de espaldas sobre el colchón aunque sin aplastarla en el proceso.

—¡Fóllame con fuerza, Spike!— le pidió, rogó, u ordenó Buffy con necesidad en su voz tintada incluso de cierta desesperación por poder sentirle.

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes.

Spike la penetró tal y como ella se lo estaba pidiendo. Con fuerza… e intensidad. La abrió de piernas, Buffy dejándose llevar, y sumó sus atenciones al clítoris ya de por sí excitado previamente que pareció llevarla a la locura del placer. A pesar de que parecía estar en otro mundo, Buffy seguía presente y con sus propias ideas aunque más bien parecían reacciones de su cuerpo más que acciones conscientes. Ahí se incluía el apoyar sus piernas sobre los hombros del vampiro o la manera en que arqueaba su espalda llevada por el éxtasis. Sus pechos eran acariciados, masajeados y azotados mientras sus pezones alcanzaban tal nivel de sensibilidad que era como tener un par de clítoris más. Todo su cuerpo se abrasaba por el intenso deseo y sus gemidos habrían despertado a los muertos si previamente Buffy no los hubiera convertido en polvo.

―¡Oh, Dios, Spike!― el vampiro pensaba que ahí sobraban las comas―. ¡Sigue un poco más, solamente…!

Y en verdad necesitaba un poco más porque antes de que hubiera terminando de expresar dicho pensamiento alcanzó un orgasmo que la convulsionó y la hizo gritar el nombre de Spike. Nunca se había podido imaginar que dicho nombre pudiera llegar a salir de su boca movida por el placer en lugar del odio o la furia, esta furia en el mal sentido de la palabra.

―¡No pares! Quiero más― logró decirle entre jadeos para luego lanzarse a su cuello y devorarle la boca―. Spike…

Fue tumbada nuevamente en la cama y en su intento por revolverse no hizo sino darle la espalda, y aún así disfrutando de aquellos húmedos besos rodando por su cuello. Fue un gesto, una reacción, que podría decirse natural o innata porque Buffy se arrodilló, a cuatro patas, ofreciéndose de una manera animal y salvaje. Ofrecimiento que Spike no tardó nada en aceptar introduciéndose hasta el fondo pues no fue el único que aceptó sin reservas puesto que el sexo de Buffy hizo lo propio con el falo del vampiro.

―¡Sí, así, Spike! ¡Clávamelo con fuerza, hasta el fondo! ¡No pares!

Le repetía una y otra vez que no parase como si necesitase que se lo recordasen pero ni con su cerebro frito por un rayo divino sería capaz de llegar siquiera a tener el más nimio pensamiento de detenerse. No. Ahora que la había probado le resultaba inconcebible el apartarse de ella. Eso no iba a pasar jamás.

Pero no era solamente sus sexos quienes los estaban extasiando sino que, podría decirse que en primer lugar, eran sus manos quienes lo lograban. Sus caricias. Buffy se estremecía sintiendo las manos de Spike recorrer su piel caliente, deslizarse por su espalda y masajearle los pechos sin dejar de penetrarla. Atender a su clítoris para que ella misma tomase la iniciativa de dicha acción e imponiéndose con su propia mano a las acciones realizadas por la del vampiro. Este la hizo enderezarse para pegar su espalda contra el pecho inerte del no-muerto y poder besarle el cuello y los labios cuando Buffy giró su cuello para ir en busca de ellos. Lo fuerte fue que, con tanto giro realizado, Buffy acabó encontrándose cara a cara con Spike, todo esto mientras continuaba con aquellos embates en su sexo, sentándose en su regazo aprovechando que él decidió sentarse dejándola a horcajadas apoyándose sobre sus piernas flexionadas. Ahora era más Buffy cabalgándole a él que al contrario. Ninguno puso alguna queja al respecto.

― ― ― ― ―

"Diana, diosa del amor, vete."

― ― ― ― ―

Buffy podía sentir que estaba, una vez más y ya había perdido la cuenta, al filo de alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo y por ello, en lugar de continuar cabalgándole echándose hacia atrás, hizo todo lo contrario y se abrazó al, ya no tan frío como debería ser por su propia naturaleza, frío cuerpo de Spike antes de aumentar las embestidas finales, ayudada por los propios aportes que realizaba el vampiro. Así era natural, en la antinatural escena, que llegase al clímax con la prontitud anticipada. Y además que, con los gemidos y jadeos que Buffy emitía cerca del oído de Spike también lo puso en el buen camino de su propio clímax. Aunque fue el que Buffy lo alcanzase y sus uñas desgarrasen la espalda del vampiro lo que hizo que este se viniera con fuerza en el interior de la muchacha. De labios de Buffy el nombre de Spike y de labios del vampiro un rugido salvaje y el título que ostentaba la muchacha.

―¡Slayer!

Porque eso era lo que era, quien era, a pesar de todos sus intentos por tratar de aparentar tener una vida común al resto de adolescentes. No lo era… aunque sí era una pero también algo más, muchísimo más. Era la Slayer… y no una Slayer más.

The one.

― ― ― ― ―

"¡No escuches más la canción de las sirenas!"

― ― ― ― ―

El único sonido que podía escucharse era el de su agitada respiración aunque, de manera sorprendente, confuso e inesperada, acompañada por una segunda respiración del todo innecesaria al tratarse de un vampiro y que no necesitaba el respirar. Había sido una sesión de sexo de lo más intensa y sentía como algo normal el que pudiera sentirse algo aturdida e inestable aunque esto último lo evitaba al quedarse abrazada mientras dejaba su cabeza descansar en el hueco, perfectamente creado para este caso y, en concreto, para su propia cabeza, que existe entre su hombro y el cuello.

Tal vez pudiera sentirse aturdida pero eso no la convertía en una estúpida. Todo, y eso reunía muchos sucesos recientes, lo hecho desde que abandonó la biblioteca del instituto, incluyendo también lo que allí sucedió, regresó con fuerza a la mente de Buffy que, ahora sí, tenía muy buenos motivos para sentirse aturdida.

―No, no, no, no, no… ¡Por Dios, no! Por favor, por favor no…― pero sabía que por mucho que se lo repitiese no es que fuera a cambiar, o desaparecer, lo que había hecho… ¡con Spike!

Lo que sorprendía a ambos era el hecho de que, por mucha negación de la realidad que intentase Buffy, esta no se apartaba de Spike o lo soltaba sino todo lo contrario porque parecía pegarse contra él con mayor fuerza como si de esta manera todo pudiera desaparecer y despertarse en su propia cama con la potestad de culpar todo lo sucedido a una inesperada, y no buscada, pesadilla erótica. Porque si existen los sueños eróticos también deben hacerlo las pesadillas eróticas, ¿verdad?

―Te pregunté a qué habías venido― le recordó Spike volviendo la cabeza para solamente poder ver la mata de cabello de Buffy. Toda la habitación olía a sexo y era sexo del bueno, caliente y vivo―. Que parecías otra persona.

Cierto. En esa parte no podía echarle la culpa aunque era muy sencillo el poder hacerlo con todo eso de ser un vampiro desalmado, literalmente hablando. Ella es la que vino con una idea bien formada en mente y sintiéndose completa por primera vez en toda su vida. Su corta vida. Cortísima si contamos el que hubiera muerto menos de un año antes.

Vino a follarse a Spike porque… ¡porque estaba bajo la influencia de un hechizo que le lanzó Amy! Sí, eso lo recordaba muy bien pero, al mismo tiempo, lo recordaba muy bien. Amy le ordenó que se fuera a follar a su otra mitad, ¿qué quería decir con eso de su "otra mitad"? porque no podía querer decir lo que estaba temiendo pensar que quería decir, ¿verdad? Vamos, que aquí estamos hablando de Spike. No podía ser que él pudiera llegar a ser su…

_ ¡Oh Dios, no!_

Pero seguía abrazada a él. Tal vez pudiera ser que de llegar a soltarle todo esto pudiera dejar de existir o, todo lo contrario, se volvería demasiado real y complicado para afrontarlo con calma. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Solamente había tenido sexo en dos ocasiones y ambas, las casualidades no existen, había sido con dos vampiros. Y no tenía nada que ver con que ella fuera la Slayer porque, entonces, con su deber en la mano debería haberlos estacado hace tiempo. Con Spike a punto estuvo de lograrlo, acabar con él pero no estacándolo, tras los sucesos en la iglesia donde le llegó a tirar un órgano encima dejándolo…

―¿Desde cuándo puedes caminar?― empezando por ahí ya que no le iba a preguntar desde cuándo podía… _hacerlo_.

―Poco tiempo. En realidad aún me estoy recuperando… y nadie más que tú sabe que puedo moverme― confidencias en la cama. Realmente esto no tenía visos de ir mejorando sino todo lo contrario. Desde el punto de vista de la Slayer o del sentido común.

Las palabras brotaron de su boca antes de poder hacer algo para impedirlo.

―Pues ahora voy a ser yo quien no pueda caminar después de todo esto… Oh, no puedo creerme que haya podido decir algo semejante― añadió ocultando, aún más, su rostro contra el cuello del vampiro. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que oler tan bien? Y eso que, luego de todo lo que hicieron, apestaba tanto como lo hacía ella pero no llegaba a molestarla en absoluto. Ciertamente estaba muy mal. Todo esto y ella misma.

Su otra mitad. Eso era, según las consecuencias del hechizo que Amy había usado en Buffy, lo que significaba Spike para ella. Solamente habían intentado matarse entre ellos pero había sido Spike a quien Buffy acudió cuando la hechizaron para follarse a su _otra mitad_. Por lo menos no iba a volverse malo, como le sucedió a Angel luego de haberlo hecho, porque ya era malo de por sí. Malo pero seguía de una pieza y sin haber sufrido ningún mal… aunque sigue estando el problema de que le resultará de lo más difícil el poder caminar luego de tanta _actividad_.

―Debo irme― le dijo Buffy.

Sintió las manos de Spike deslizarse sensualmente por su espalda hasta alcanzar su cintura y circunvalar sus nalgas atrapándolas. Su respiración se mantuvo en suspenso cuando Spike la alzó lo suficiente para sentir como se deslizaba sobre su miembro aún erecto y bien dentro de su sexo. Y entonces la volvió a bajar y Buffy, apretándose contra aquel pecho de mármol hasta que apenas tuvo opción de respirar, continuó con aquel movimiento al tiempo que su respiración fue adecuándose al esfuerzo a realizar. Sus jadeos parecían no hacer sino que la erección se le pusiera aún, de ser posible, más dura. Ella no iba a ser la que se fuera a quejar por ello.

―Te sabes el camino, Slayer.

Y lo estaba siguiendo.

No sabía muy bien de donde salió aquella confianza, puesto que no debería existir entre ellos dos, pero existía y era la causante de que Buffy ladease la cabeza exponiendo su cuello de manera descarada ante la peligrosa mandíbula de un vampiro que la había amenazado de muerte y famoso por cumplir con sus promesas. Pero lo único que sintió fueron sus labios besándola, haciéndola estremecer de placer incluso cuando la llegó a morder… aunque con sus dientes humanos. Cada beso, cada caricia… cada leve mordisco no era sino combustible para el deseo de Buffy que cabalgaba con fiereza hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más tiempo y se vino con tanta intensidad que llegó a cegarla.

Ciertamente sabía cómo _irse_.

Ahora la consecuencia iba a ser que caminaría, o lo intentaría, de manera _divertida_ hasta que se pudiera recuperar de tanta e**x**trema actividad haciendo hincapié en la **x**.

Tenía que irse ahora mismo o ambos se meterían en graves problemas.

―Debo irme― volvió a repetirse Buffy pero esta vez vino acompañado de algún movimiento para lograrlo. Lo que sucedía era que tenía que apartarse de Spike y, al hacerlo, o lo encaraba o apartaba la vista quedando en evidencia dicha acción evasiva para no tener contacto visual―. Esto… esto no puede ser, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Esto no ha pasado. Si mis amigos se enteran luego de lo sucedido con… ¡y mi madre! Mi madre me mataría.

―Bueno, si alguien va a matarte entonces no te olvides de mí, Slayer― le resultaba imposible leer su rostro y averiguar si hablaba en serio o en broma―. Se me da muy bien el matar Slayers.

―En tus sueños― le dijo dándole un empujón y quitándose de encima y dándose de cuenta de que, ciertamente, le iba a costar mucho el caminar de manera coherente.

―Ahora mismo mis sueños variarán un poco su temática contigo, Slayer― la media sonrisa suya te daban tantas ganas de partírsela… pero sin decidir si hacerlo de un puñetazo o con los labios.

―Eres un cerdo, Spike.

La gabardina no le iba a servir de mucho. ¿En qué podía estar pensando para cortarla de esta manera? Si ahora iba a tener que regresar desnuda y con una gabardina rota que podía dejarla vendida en cualquier momento…

―¿Y me lo dices tú mientras me ofreces tan buena vista?

Buffy se irguió mientras interponía entre su cuerpo y los lujuriosos ojos de Spike su gabardina muerta en servicio. Le dedicó una mirada de advertencia al verlo levantarse de la cama que, aunque la intentó mantener le fue incapaz al encontrarse ante ella el cuerpo desnudo, y sudoroso, del vampiro. Podía estar todo lo mal que fuera pero había podido disfrutar del mejor sexo del mundo y ese cuerpo tenía toda la culpa.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?― le preguntó retrocediendo un paso cuando Spike se le acercó con su propia gabardina en las manos como si tuviera intención de ponérsela.

―Vamos, Slayer. Que no eres rubia natural― y sí, eso era tanto un cumplido como una burla.

Sorprendentemente, y no tanto según el color que fuera su cabello, Buffy se mostró más agraviada por lo de su color de pelo que porque Spike le estuviera poniendo sobre sus hombros su gabardina.

―¡Claro que este es mi color natural!― protestó molesta pero lo único que Spike hizo fue bajar la mirada y Buffy supo muy bien hacia donde estaba dirigiéndola. Sus mejillas ardieron de rubor―. ¡Eres un cerdo!― fue su, débil, acusación mientras se cubría con la gabardina de Spike que ahora llevaba puesta.

Spike le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano alzándole el rostro al llegar a su mentón para que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse a pesar de la vergüenza que Buffy sentía en estos momentos pero que se esfumó al encontrarse con aquella intensa mirada celeste enmarcada entre unas cejas demasiado largas para ser de un chico, por mucho que tuviera más de un siglo sobre sus espaldas.

―Dejando eso por supuesto entonces no te extrañará nada que encuentre terriblemente excitante el verte llevando mi gabardina― y para muestra la nueva erección que mostraba su miembro como si no lo hubieran hecho durante tanto tiempo y tantas veces seguidas que, a cualquier otro, ya se le hubiera caído del esfuerzo.

―Eres un cerdo, Spike― pero su voz sonaba como un murmullo poco convencido, a pesar de que ambos no podían estar más de acuerdo en ese punto. Buffy pareció acomodarse en la gabardina disfrutando del contacto contra su piel―. ¿De verdad no te importa?

―No. No resulta extraño el que te siente tan bien― Buffy no pudo evitar el recogerse el pelo tras la oreja en un gesto nervioso pero que dejaba clara sus intenciones―. Además de que no podía evitar el que te la llevaras como, ¿trofeo? Yo estando impedido y todo eso.

Cierto. Spike se suponía que estaba paralítico y le sería imposible el impedirle que hiciera lo que quisiera. En teoría, por supuesto.

―Debo irme. Yo, bueno, ya te la devolveré… o no― añadió haciéndose la dura.

―¿Voy a tener que recuperarla por la fuerza? Por favor, Slayer, di que sí― la mirada que le dedicó Spike era de puro depredador pero Buffy dudaba de qué era lo que representaba su presa.

―Tú mismo, Spike. Ahora vuélvete a la cama y piensa en algo para explicar lo que aquí sucedió… ¡lo que no sucedió! No puedes decir lo que hicimos.

Spike no pudo evitar el reírse ante los nervios de Buffy.

―Son dos, Slayer. No podría con ellos al mismo tiempo pero supongo que puedo decirles que viniste aquí en busca del gran poff para darle su propio regalo de San Valentín y al no encontrarle pues decidiste improvisar, creo que se te da muy bien, y me violaste aprovechando mi estado de total invalidez. Total salvo, como pudiste averiguar, que ahí abajo, salvo las piernas, todo funcionaba muy bien.

―¡Yo no te violé!― protestó una airada Buffy.

―Prácticamente era tu intención y lo habrías hecho sino fuera porque en realidad no estoy impedido y pudo tener una participación más activa de la que esperabas.

Buffy estaba molesta pero sin palabras porque, si te parabas a pensar en lo sucedido, Spike tenía toda la razón. La magia no le daba más que problemas.

―La magia apesta― dijo cruzándose de brazos y formando un mohín con la boca.

―La magia siempre tiene consecuencias. No lo olvides nunca.

Como si pudiera llegar a olvidar una noche como esta, San Valentín o no.

―Echo de menos pelear contra ti.

Estas palabras las pudo decir cualquiera de los dos y por ello no fue ninguna sorpresa que, sorprendentemente, las hubieran dicho ambos al mismo tiempo logrando dejarlos en silencio durante unos eternos segundos en los que solamente se miraron a los ojos antes de romper en carcajadas. Si la situación no podía volverse más surrealista va y sucede algo semejante.

Sin premeditación, ni alevosía, Buffy le pasó los brazos al cuello de Spike obligándole a inclinarse lo mínimo para poder besarle sin tener que hacer un esfuerzo por su parte. Esta noche, ambos lo sabían, no iba a poder repetirse nunca jamás y por ello no podía estar mal visto el que la pudiera aprovechar hasta el último segundo. Claro que cuando sintió sus brazos cogiéndola por la cintura y levantándola del suelo, con una cama tan cerca, supo que bien podía complicarse todo nuevamente… y ahora ya no tenían tiempo para más que un beso de despedida. Un beso y nada más.

―Debo irme― se repitió nuevamente Buffy.

―Y aún sigues aquí― le replicó antes de volverle el suelo bajo sus pies―. ¿Algún mensaje para peaches?

Buffy no necesitaba ninguna traducción para saber que se refería a Angel.

―Dile que "Pronto"― ante estas palabras Spike negó con la cabeza―. ¿Qué?

―Al final te mandó, ¿qué, unas flores y una tarjeta que ponía "Pronto"? Claro y ahora me dirás que eso desborda poesía. Sigo diciendo que arrancarte los pulmones te daría una impresión de sus intenciones― ahora fue el turno de Buffy de quedarse mirando a Spike con los ojos bien abiertos como si no pudiera creerse lo que le había dicho. Y la de Spike de imitar a Buffy―. ¿Qué?

―¿Le dijiste que me arrancase los pulmones? Olvídalo, por supuesto que se lo dijiste.

―Dime que eso no te daría una buena impresión, Slayer.

Buffy se quedó en silencio antes de darle la espalda y dejar tras ella a un desnudo Spike portando una impresionante erección de la que debería encargarse él solito.

―Debo irme… ya nos veremos.

Y así le iba a dejar.

―Vamos, tengo razón y lo sabes muy bien, Summers.

¿Le había dicho Summers? Una suerte el que le estuviera dando la espalda y le resultaba imposible el ver su rostro porque de lo contrario habría podido ver la sonrisita que se le formó incapaz de evitarla. Entonces se encontró, una vez más, atrapada en un abrazo de Spike envolviéndola por completo. Y con aquellas hábiles manos bajando por sus costados.

―¡Spike! Ahora no, debo irme y…

La respiración se le atragantó al sentir aquella mano entrando… ¿en el bolsillo de la gabardina?

―Te llevabas mi tabaco, pet― le dijo al oído antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo.

Buffy, irónicamente, soltó un bufido de molestia y se puso una vez en marcha con la cabeza bien alta todo lo dignamente que podía tras la situación.

―Necesitaré algo que me caliente en mi soledad― le gritó desde el umbral de la habitación viendo como Buffy se alejaba con paso firme.

―Espero que te calientes hasta que ardas― fue el turno de gritarle Buffy volviéndose para darle un mayor dramatismo―. ¡Idiota!

Ciertamente echaban de menos el poder pelearse entre ellos.

Spike regresó a la cama recogiendo su cuchillo y colocando su ropa descartada sobre la silla de ruedas antes de meterse bajo las sábanas, siempre hay una primera vez para todo esta noche. No pudo evitar, imposible debido a su localización frente a la cama, el fijarse en las muñecas de Dru allí todas, o casi todas, mirando directamente para la cama.

―¿Vais a mantener la boca cerrada o…?― les amenazó mientras hacía girar el cuchillo entre sus dedos―. Bloodyhell. Siempre es mejor ofrecer una muestra de las consecuencias― se dijo antes de lanzar el cuchillo que atravesó la cabeza de una muñeca―. ¿Nos hemos entendido los demás? Eso espero.

Spike se acomodó en la cama cruzando los brazos bajo la cabeza apoyándolos sobre la almohada. Ciertamente esta había sido una noche de San Valentín de lo más inesperada y sorprendente. Para que luego digan que con el tiempo ya nada puede lograr sorprenderte.

Apenas fue consciente de que Dru y Angelus habían regresado hasta que escuchó el desgarrador chillido que emitió Drusilla al entrar en la habitación. No podía saberse si se debía al aroma de sexo que reinaba o por haber visto a su muñeca con un cuchillo atravesándole la cabeza. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta a dicha pregunta, Spike no se sentía culpable por ninguna.

Así aprenderán a dejarle solo para una próxima vez porque, como bien había dicho Buffy al marcharse, "Ahora no…" Pero sí en otro momento y Spike estaría esperando por ese momento con entusiasmo fuera para luchar, sexo o para matarse entre ellos. Fuera cual fuera estaba seguro de que lo iban a disfrutar como nunca.

―¿Qué diablos ha sucedido aquí?― gritó Angelus imaginándose, o eso esperaba Spike, lo sucedido en aquella habitación por los aromas que podía captar.

―Hemos tenido una visita inesperada― le respondió con total despreocupación atendiendo más a Drusilla que se mostraba desesperada por el bienestar de sus muñecas―. ¿Adivinas de quién se trató?

Era una pregunta retórica, obviamente, pero Angelus no estaba para fijarse en detalles nimios luego de haber visto como su plan para dejarle un "regalo de San Valentín" a Buffy había sido estropeado… ¡por Drusilla!

―¡Buffy!

―Eres mucho más listo de lo que aparentas. Ya que estás ahí de pie podrías ir a barrer a lo que quedó de tus _seguidores_. Por cierto que te dejó un mensaje para ti― hacía tiempo que Spike no disfrutaba tanto molestando e irritando a Angelus―. "Pronto" y, ¿qué más era?― no podía evitarlo―, ah, sí. "Feliz día de San Valentín"― sabía que no era muy buena idea el enfadarle, sobre todo cuando se suponía que estaba paralítico, pero era algo superior a su instinto de conservación―. Dru, luv. ¿Podrías ayudarme a darme un baño para poder quitarme todo este olor a Slayer?

Pero Dru, acunando a la muñeca que prácticamente se había quedado sin cabeza, no hacía más que murmurar cosas inteligibles hasta que algo sí se le pudo entender.

―Estás todo cubierto de ella― dijo atreviéndose a mirar para Spike aunque parecía hacerlo con temor. Con Angelus en todo su potencial, ¿cómo podía tenerle miedo a él si Spike siempre se ha desvivido para complacerla? En ocasiones literalmente hablando―. Te miro, todo lo que veo es a la Slayer.

Eso no podía sonar peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

―Y de ahí el baño, pet. Puedo asegurarte que se puede quitar su olor de encima sin problemas. Aquí tenemos una prueba de ello― dijo señalando con el pulgar para Angelus que torció su mal gesto en una dura sonrisa mientras se acercó hasta Dru y la levantó cogiéndola de un brazo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza por su parte―. ¡Oi!

―Si quieres quitarte ese mal olor de encima lo tendrás que hacer de igual manera en cómo te lo ganaste. Por tu propia cuenta― cuando quería era todo un grano en el culo―. Nuestra querida Dru va a estar _duramente_ ocupada lo que resta de noche.

Drusilla emitió unos sollozos al verse arrastrada pero que pronto mudaron a malsano deseo por su parte. Lo único por lo que estaba lamentándose era por el pobre destino de aquella muñeca y no por el suyo ya que ese lo abraza con pasión.

¿Igual a como se lo ganó? Cierto que en la casa de Buffy tendría una buena bañera en donde _humedecerse_ los dos pero estaba bien seguro de que ella no estaría por la labor. Sin contar con la presencia de su madre. La cabeza de Spike aún recordaba su manera de presentarse. Con un hacha por delante.

Pues parecía ser que iba a tener que seguir oliendo a sexo con la Slayer pero si Angelus pensaba que algo así podía ahora mismo ser considerado por Spike como un castigo estaba bien errado. Y también el que se acostase con Dru apenas a unos metros de distancia, escasa para amortiguar los gemidos y gritos dados por ella, pudiera llegar a molestarle. Bueno, algo lo hacía pero no con la misma vindicativa intensidad de antes… de antes de haberse acostado con Buffy. Claro que eso no quería decir que se fuera a quedar escuchando el espectáculo y por ello se vistió sin perder ni un solo segundo de más y se fue "rodando" de allí. Y lo haría hasta la distancia necesario donde pudiera dejar la maldita silla del infierno y poder ponerse a caminar por su cuenta. Tal vez no fuera tan mala idea hacerle una pequeña visita a la Slayer. ¿Qué mal podría hacerle el echar un simple vistazo? Tampoco es que ella estuviera tan loca para darle una invitación a la casa, ¿verdad?

_Pero sí podría salir a fuera para… disfrutar un poco._

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
